


Pancakes and Physics

by star_buckys



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: "Strange. The Mystery Machine seems to defy pretty much everything we know about physics."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



> thanks to my betas, quinalah and liggytheauthoress for correcting some grammar mistakes as well as helping me out when I got stuck. you guys are the best <3
> 
> and of course this is for beth, who’s always giving prompts that take me forever to finish (though this one only took a few months instead of a year plus, so hey that’s an improvement right?)
> 
> oh and the gang plus Marcie and the hex girls are living in a gigantic house (courtesy of daphne’s parents) near miskatonic university

"Luna, someone's making breakfast!" rang through the house, causing Velma to startle awake.

(Dusk's excitability was adorable most of the time, but in all honesty Velma didn't particularly appreciate it this morning.)

Velma groaned, burying her face in her pillow. Seconds later she heard a loud crash followed by a muffled "sorry!"

Turning over, Velma stretched, glancing at her phone to see the time. 11:37 AM. That was much later than usual for her, even on a Saturday. She'd spent most of the night doing research for a paper, losing track of time until it was after four in the morning, finishing everything much earlier than the deadline of course..

She sat up with a yawn before slipping out of her bed, grabbing her laptop and tucking it under her arm. The smell of bacon wafted down the hallway and she smiled as she walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee, pouring as much as she could get into a mug. She took a few sips then crossed the kitchen to lean against the counter next to the stove.

Shaggy stood in front of it, frying bacon (and feeding cooked pieces to Scooby), surrounded by a ridiculous amount of pancakes and other assorted breakfast foods. Velma pet Scooby, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Good morning boys."

"Rorning Relma."

After greeting Scooby, Velma stood back up to kiss Shaggy's cheek. He turned towards her, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Breakfast's almost ready."

Someone cleared their throat behind her. "Don't I get a hello too, V?" Marcie was sitting on the couch, computer on her lap and a smirk on her face.

Laughing, Velma curled up next to her on the couch, replying, "In my defense, I didn't realize you were awake," before kissing her sweetly.

Shaggy and Scooby continued cooking breakfast as Dusk picked up the pans she knocked on the floor and Velma had Marcie check the validity of her research.

"Your research is sound as always. I'm sure our professor will be impressed."

Velma smiled, incredibly relieved her work wasn't in vain. "Well I'm glad staying up until 4 AM was worth it."

The other occupants of the house slowly made their way into the kitchen over the next half hour. Thorn walked in first, sitting next to Luna at the table, followed closely by Daphne.

Once Shaggy and Scooby finished cooking, everyone sat down at the table.

"Hey, where's Freddie?" Shaggy asked, pointing to the empty chair next to Daphne.

Thorn shrugged as Daphne replied, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

As if summoned by his name, Fred walked in from the garage door. "Hey gang!"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing out there?"

"Oh you know the usual - adding a snack vending machine to the Mystery Machine."

While Shaggy and Scooby celebrated, Velma shared a disbelieving look with her girlfriend. "A vending machine?"

"Of course! Shag and Scoob asked for one since everyone else got something. You know, the Hex Girls got a stage, you and Marcie have a computer with built-in Wi-Fi, I have multiple traps ready to catch anyone who dares to break into the Mystery Machine, and Daphne- Huh, I guess it's her turn next."

Marcie frowned. "Strange. The Mystery Machine seems to defy pretty much everything we know about physics."

Fred starting laughing, much harder than warranted in this situation. "That's a good one!" Still laughing, Fred shook his head, repeating "physics" to himself as if it was the best joke he'd ever heard. As Fred sat down between Daphne and Scooby and she started musing aloud about what she could ask for, Marcie tapped Velma's shoulder.

"Does he really not-"

Velma nodded as she stopped Marcie's question before she could finish, knowing exactly what she'd ask. "It's better to just go with it, trust me."

Before Marcie could say anything else, Dusk reached for the plate of pancakes sitting in the middle of the table. “More pancakes anyone?“ Unfortunately, her grip on the plate faltered and the gang watched in horror as the pancakes went flying forward, seemingly in slow motion (which Velma knew was absolutely absurd), as nearly all of them ended up in Marcie’s lap. Shaggy and Scooby, in perfect unison, cried out, “Not the pancakes!”

Velma turned to Marcie, not expecting the smirk on her face, and watched as Marcie slowly picked up a pancake, looking not at Dusk, but at Fred, who was blissfully unaware until the pancake hit his forehead. Completely surprised, Fred yelled “hey!” as he looked around for the culprit. He narrowed his eyes at Marcie, who was smirked unapologetically at him. He sighed. “You have good aim I guess.”

Smugly, she replied, “And it’s all thanks to physics.”

Velma snorted behind her hand, trying (and failing) to hide her laughter. Soon the rest of the table joined in except for Fred, his mouth open and index finger raised, looking like he wanted to argue, and Shaggy and Scooby, who were pouting about the waste of perfectly good pancakes, though they quickly got over it. Glancing at one another first, they picked up pancake after pancake, tossing them like Frisbees at everyone at the table, syrup and all.

Seconds later, the rest of their group joined in, laughing and cheering as they tossed food at each other.

(Scooby and Marcie had near perfect aim unlike the rest of the gang, so the majority of the food landed on the floor instead of hitting anyone.)

Once the table was completely cleared of food, everyone stopped, observing the mess they’d made.

“So uh, who’s cleaning this up?” Shaggy asked, breaking the silence as he and Scooby slowly started making their way to the door.

Shaking her head affectionately, Velma reached out to stop them both before replying, “All of us are, and don’t even try to get out of it.”

“Rokay…”

“Like, what Scooby said.”

Though cleaning the kitchen took most of the afternoon, it was totally worth it (at least to Velma; it was the most fun she’d had in quite a while).

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously love cartoon physics okay, and to quote beth, "the best part is that fred honestly has a really good working knowledge of at least basic physics, considering his traps - he just doesn’t know it"
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [my main](http://natashairostova.tumblr.com/), and [my writing sideblog](https://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com/), so feel free to send me a prompt/comment/etc.
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
